


【盾冬AU】I Hate Myself For Loving You

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Bucky Barnes, alternative universe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 22:36:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16798405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 非典型蛇盾鹿队





	【盾冬AU】I Hate Myself For Loving You

巴基一只手撑着脑袋，一手漫不经心地翻动着桌上的资料。照片上的男人简直称得上英俊，一头金发让他看上去像是热烈的阿多尼斯，蓝色的眸子温柔而坚定，蕴含着能够鼓舞人心的力量。说这样的人是个杀人狂魔，邪教头子，巴基掀了掀眼皮，尼克·弗瑞正冷静地坐在巴基家的沙发上，没被遮住的右眼冷冷地盯着他，一张黑脸在阴影里煞是可怖。巴基翻了个白眼，拜托，他们老大都比这个人看起来更像反派好吗？  
“你让我去当说客。”巴基不满地咕哝道，“虽然他看起来挺辣，但我讨厌和官僚打交道。”  
这场争论不会很愉快，他们俩都心知肚明，不过弗瑞大发慈悲地没有直接指出这一点。他叹了口气，“留给我们的时间不多了，我希望你别把它浪费在废话上，巴恩斯。”  
“然后因为我最近游手好闲的，所以只好是我了？为什么你不找娜塔莎？显然她更精通人情世故，也更适合游说。”  
“相信我，罗曼诺夫特工有别的事好做。”  
“你觉得我比娜塔莎更合适。”巴基用拇指撑起下巴，“我接受。不过，为什么？”  
“你对九头蛇了解多少？”弗瑞忽然道。  
“九头蛇？”巴基眼珠一转，“始于第二次世界大战的老牌极端组织。标志是一只挺丑的章鱼，‘砍掉一个头，长出两个头’什么的。可是他们不是已经在五年前被格兰特队长歼灭了吗？”  
“或许吧。巴恩斯，写进新闻里的东西该不该信，我想你应该很清楚才对。”弗瑞双手抱在胸口，“砍掉一个头，长出两个头。这样的组织永远不会消失，只要找到合适的土壤，他们总能以各种名义生根发芽。”  
“你是说。”巴基眯起眼睛，弗瑞做了一个噤声的手势。  
弗瑞点点头，语气难得流露出诚恳，“我能相信的人不多了。那个工程师只是前奏，九头蛇所图远不止于此，我们猜想他们会在选举集会上发起行动。去找罗杰斯只不过是多上一重保险，如果情势危急，我们只能提前启动洞察计划。”  
“你知道我一直对洞察计划不抱好感，”巴基撇撇嘴，“但是，如果资料属实，你怎么确定那个罗杰斯是可信的？”  
“正因如此，你得更好完成你的任务了，士兵。”弗瑞露出一个微笑，“我有相信他的理由，而你只能去相信罗杰斯。”  
当然巴基会接下这个任务。他如今赋闲在家，简直被排挤出神盾局的核心圈子，不过，巴基摸摸鼻子，心态颇好地承认，他也从没融入过就是了。几天前他带领特战队追踪一个携带巨量剧毒化学物质的工程师，原本应该万无一失的，巴基和特战队守在别墅外面，看着他们安插的特工和工程师走进别墅。十分钟后，通讯器里过分的安静让巴基警觉，他当机立断破门而入，可是只看到两具因中毒而扭曲的尸体。装着毒药的容器瓶口大敞倒在一边，里面空空如也。  
巴基已经做好受罚的准备，但他没想到弗瑞会因此大发雷霆，并免除了他在特战队的所有职务，勒令他回家反省，一直到今天他拿着薄薄一叠资料，让他去找什么邪恶组织的邪恶首脑。原本身为一个omega坐到这个位置上，就不知有多少人看他不顺眼，这次弗瑞的举动更让他身处风暴中心。但他不在乎，如果在乎这些，巴基从一开始就不会选择参军，不会进入神盾局，更不会接受“美国队长”这个只会给他招来议论的名号。支持他走下去的从来都不是这些，巴基惆怅地叹了一口气，想起自己还是个愣头青新兵时看到的、前任美国队长格兰特的演讲视频，那个胸前有一颗星星的男人有着领袖人物天生的一呼百应的魅力。并不是人人都有这样的能力。乌合之众总是喜欢给自己寻找一个精神领袖，巴基知道有时人们真的需要这样的领袖，这也是为什么人们需要美国队长。他也需要美国队长。真正的坚强意志无法伪造，巴基看得出来，有些人天生就会赢得别人的追随，因为他们坚信自己所走的道路，知道自己在做出选择，并且永远会为自己的选择负责。  
巴基和全世界一起在网上读到美国队长围剿九头蛇基地而因公殉职的新闻。五年后，已经是神盾局特工的巴基接受了“美国队长”的称号。  
弗瑞走后，巴基把那份档案读了两遍，才从厨房抽屉里翻出一支还能写字的的黑色水笔，开始在资料上做记号。

金属护栏里的男人看上去和照片里不太一样，头发更长，脸颊略微凹下去，更瘦削，结实得像头狮子，而且那时候的他可没有胡子。巴基进来的时候他正斜倚在门内一侧，虽然双手被束缚在特制的拘束器里，并不显得落魄狼狈，整个人都是懒洋洋的，却又透出一股生人勿近的气息。  
巴基暗自打量了他一会，也可能早就已经被他发现了，他漫不经心道，“看起来守卫也不是很严密啊。”  
旁边的狱卒冷笑一声，“怎么说呢，巴恩斯队长，这可是42号监狱，关押的都是最危险最疯狂的犯人，而这位又是他们之中佼佼者，不得不用点特殊手段。比如，我们耗费了几吨世界上最坚硬的金属，只为给他打造这样一个笼子。”  
“振金。”巴基蹙起眉头，微微动容。  
狱卒打开玻璃闸门，里面的人像是刚刚注意到他们的到来一样抬起头。  
“哇哦，”他的脸上漾开一个笑容，目光定格在巴基身上，“神盾局是让你来给我送行的？”  
“有人要见你。”狱卒收敛起刚刚和巴基聊天时的表情，一脸木然。  
“麻烦开牢门，我有点话单独跟他说。”巴基在他身上一扫而过，扭头看向狱卒，好脾气道，露出尽量友善的微笑。他后背的肌肉紧紧绷了起来，努力忽略那道目光给他带来的不适感，回忆自己来到这之前确实打了足够的抑制剂，略微放下心。作为神盾局最优秀的那批特工之一，巴基并不介意别人知道他是一个omega，只是平时为避免麻烦，他也很少宣扬这件事罢了。然而从那道玻璃闸门被打开的那一刻开始，他就感觉到山倾海啸一般强烈的信息素压迫——显然，信息素的主人是有意识的。  
狱卒鼓着眼睛，因为强大的信息素露出一丝怨毒的神色，但想到巴基的身份以及背后代表的势力，又退缩了，只得掏出钥匙，哗啦一声解开牢锁。  
原本靠在墙上的alpha饶有兴味地观察着他俩的对话。在狱卒离开后他站起身，动作轻巧得像是把这当做一场儿戏，脚腕上沉重的金属锁链随着他的动作在地面上拖出刺耳的摩擦声。  
巴基这才注意到，男人脚上套着手臂粗的锁链，刚好能让他在囚室范围内自由活动。  
“看来神盾局的人确实聪明不少，弗瑞那家伙也用上美人计了？如果知道有你这么个美人存在，我当初说不定还真会跟他们好好谈谈，”他在巴基面前站定，“——只要你不要这样瞪着我。不过说实话，你这样看起来更辣了。”  
“史蒂夫·罗杰斯。神盾局的叛徒。九头蛇最高领导。当然，是前一任。”巴基抿起嘴唇，暗暗咬了咬自己左边脸颊，“你真的没你想的这么擅长讲这种笑话。我不明白你激怒我有什么意义，毕竟我是来带你出去的。”  
史蒂夫·罗杰斯挑起一半眉头，随即冲他眨眨眼睛，似笑非笑道，“我没想到你这么迫不及待，进展有点太迅速了。你要约我吃晚餐吗？说实话，我挺忙的，但我不介意为你耽误一点时间。”  
巴基意识到这个滑不溜手的罗杰斯一句有用的话也不会说，只得切入正题，“我代表神盾局来寻求合作，大家都是各取所需。事成之后，神盾局许诺你自由。”  
“我不要神盾局的自由，神盾局可不懂什么是自由，宝贝。我在这待的好好的。”罗杰斯一脸无辜，“外面不知道有多少人想要我的命，跟着我你会有麻烦，小甜心。而且洞察计划这种浑水，我可不想淌。”  
“什……”那个词语让巴基的瞳孔剧烈收缩，他闭上眼睛又很快睁开，让自己镇定下来，“你放心，神盾局会保护你的安全。”  
罗杰斯笑道，“神盾局江河日下，都要向死对头求援了，能护得住谁？”  
“你想要什么，史蒂夫·罗杰斯？”巴基深深地看了他一眼，倔强地和罗杰斯对视，“我会保护你。詹姆斯·巴恩斯，以个人的名义，我会用自己的生命护你周全。为了表现诚意，我会为你打开这个。”  
他凑上前去，好像根本不在意自己和这个传说中的“危险人物”近得几乎没有距离，史蒂夫笑吟吟地打量着低下头的巴基，“这么轻易就暴露底牌，你不怕我逃走？”  
“弗瑞信你，所以我也信你。”巴基垂下眼帘，专注于手上的动作，“而且既然路是我选的，就没打算要保证。我们都得对自己的选择负责，不是吗？”  
他把密匙对准锁孔，不自觉地嘟起嘴唇，明明按照正确方法做了拘束器还是完好无损地待着，这让他刚刚说的话像是大话，巴基有点烦躁，在罗杰斯戏谑的注视下十分尴尬。  
“这是42号监狱的特制锁，你得用拇指和中指按在凹陷上，在中间用劲。”罗杰斯忽然开口，巴基下意识按照他的指示去做，锁头应声而开。  
他抬起头，情不自禁露出一个得意的笑容，但这是个错误。他这才发现到他们靠得太近，一瞬间屏住了呼吸。巴基不知道事情是怎么会忽然跳进到这一帧，罗杰斯的脸就凑在他面前，因为这个抬头的姿势离他不到一公分，纯净的海蓝色虹膜中的瞳孔纤毫可见。巴基能看得清这双蓝色眼睛里复杂的情绪，此刻，那里满载的是他从未见过的东西，但罗杰斯弯起眼睛，那点情绪很快像被拨乱的水面一样看不真切了。  
“你还是太年轻了，宝贝，最大的弱点就是轻信。”罗杰斯声音喑哑地说道，随即在巴基反应过来之前束缚住他的双手，将他抵在墙上，膝盖正顶在巴基两腿之间，“刚刚你问我想要什么，”他说，“我想吻你。”  
罗杰斯猛然把二人嘴唇的距离压缩到负值，他们的舌头撞在一处，卷着相似的血腥味。


End file.
